The Volcano of Fears
January 26, 2019 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (January 2, 2019) Discovery Family January 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved January 3, 2019.|partOfSeason = Season 1|episodeNumber = 15|writer = Dana Starfield|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = "Meteor the Family"|nextEpisode = "Double Trouble"}}The Volcano of Fears is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, and the 15th over all. Official Synopsis The Moon Creatures’ attempt to treat Hanazuki to a relaxing day off goes haywire when Hanazuki leaves in search for Orange Hemka and winds up falling inside a volcano. Dazzlessence Jones and Sleepy Unicorn hesitate to go in after her because whoever dares to enter this particular volcano is forced to face whatever they fear most. They brave the Volcano of Fears anyway, seeing that it has paralyzed Hanazuki with her own fears, and now they’ll have to face their own. Summary The Hemkas are playing a game of comet ball near the large rainbow goop fountain seen in Little Blue Hemka. A pensive Hanazuki is sitting idly by the side until she was startled by the comet ball thrown by Yellow that crashed near her. Sleepy suggests that Hanazuki is just sleepy, but the moonflower disagrees, and has evidently shown she is under great stress from the past events. Sleepy then suggests that Hanazuki get herself a day-off from keeping a watchful eye over the moon and its creatures. Dazzlessence hears about the plans to have a picnic party and made himself the party planner, with Hanazuki's consent. Dazzlessence and Hanazuki do a roll call of the Hemkas, and to the moonflower's dismay only counts nine Hemkas out of ten. Hanazuki frantically searches for Orange in the nearby forest area of the moon, only to turn up with nothing. Hanazuki spots Little Dreamer in the forest and expects him to hand her a Treasure as is what usually happens, but Little Dreamer just floats along without dropping off the Treasure. Hanazuki chases after him for it. Little Dreamer floats all the way up to the mouth of a volcano, the same volcano featured in Baby Chicken Plant, with Hanazuki right behind him. Hanazuki assumes that Little Dreamer was showing her that Orange is trapped inside the volcano, eventually stepping on the Hemka at the edge of the mouth relatively safe from harm. Hanazuki was relieved for a brief moment before Little Dreamer throws the Treasure inside the volcano. Hanazuki tries to catch the treasure in mid-air only to stumble backwards and fall into the volcano, to Orange's terror. Meanwhile Dazzlessence, Sleepy, and the other Hemkas are getting the picnic party set up. Even Doughy Bunington is invited and he brought pastries. Orange rushes to the party and informs Sleepy of Hanazuki's predicament. Sleepy informs Dazzlessence that there is something serious they have to address, and they wasted no time following Orange. They followed Orange to the volcano, which the duo recognizes as the Volcano of Fears. They are reluctant at first because of the volcano's ability of showing its victims their worst fears over and over again. Regardless, Sleepy and Dazzlessence spot Hanazuki in the volcano and jump right in to help her get out. The instant they fell in the volcano and land safely on a ledge, Dazzlessence's fears begin to manifest. A larger, shinier diamond in a tuxedo, calling itself Dazzlessence Jackson, appeared before Dazzlessence Jones. Seeing his fear, he and Sleepy stumbled off the ledge and land on another ledge deeper into the volcano. This time Sleepy's fears manifested. A furious, twisted version of Sleepy with flames coming out of his horn appeared. Dazzlessence comments that even he's intimidated of what he's seeing before hearing Hanazuki's scream nearby. Sleepy and Dazzlessence leap once more to get to Hanazuki and face her fears together. Hanazuki's fear manifested, showing the Hemkas having a peaceful time together, without Hanazuki in the picture. Sleepy Unicorn brings this up, and says that the Hemkas would never have fun without Hanazuki, even though Dazzlessence slightly disagrees. At the picnic, Orange returns and informs the Hemkas—who are having a good-time—about the situation over at the Volcano of Fears. Back in the volcano, Hanazuki expounds on her fears, that the Hemkas are all in one vulnerable place and that she isn't there to protect them. Dazzlessence looks on the bright side of things, saying that at least the Hemkas aren't at the Volcano of Fears before looking up and seein the Hemkas about to enter the said Volcano. Hanazuki warns them to not enter the volcano, yet Orange jumps in anyway. Orange lands on a ledge and sees his fear apiration. Sleepy tries to help the hemka but is already exhausted. Hanazuki glows a brave purple and uses Sleepy to jump several feet up and catch the ledge Orange is on. Hanazuki faces Orange's fears with him, which she sees to be her getting eaten up by a giant space whale. Hanazuki expresses how touched she is that Orange doesn't want to see her get hurt as Dazzlessence and Sleepy made their way towards her. The remaining Hemkas above combine into rope to hoist everyone down the volcano up to safety. Yellow, who is holding onto the ledge at the top, loses his grip and they all fall down into the volcano, heading straight towards the lava. On the way down, Hanazuki manages to find and snatch the Treasure Little Dreamer threw. With it, she tosses the Treasure on a nearby ledge, causing a Purple Treasure Tree to grow and catch everyone. Yellow tries to share a donut with Hanazuki, but it falls into the lava below. Despite this, everyone was just glad that they're all safe. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Notes *When Hanazuki mentions that "some of her best friends are sleepy," she may be talking about Sleepy Unicorn and Little Dreamer. *Hanazuki grows her third onscreen Purple Treasure Tree within the Volcano of Fears. *Though there had been no episode where Hanazuki has grown a green, lavender, or orange treasure tree, one of each can be seen in the picnic area near the rainbow river. *In this episode, we see the second time Hanazuki gets more powerful by blooming a mood. By blooming a courageous purple, she managed to jump high in the air and reach a ledge that otherwise would have been impossible. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1